Olvido
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: La destrucción del alma de Hades,¿fue sólo un accidente o algo mucho más importante? Un anciano ave Fénix nos dará la respuesta.


_OLVIDO_

_Atardecer. Los últimos rayos del sol bañan una desértica playa en una pequeña isla cuya silueta se recorta contra el violáceo horizonte. Sube la marea y las olas del mar chocan contra las rocas o mueren sobre la arena, mojando unos pies ancianos y arrugados. Son los únicos que desde hace tiempo hoyan la tierra de esa isla perdida._

_Olvido. Destino al que todos nos vemos abocados. Una tumba guarda el recuerdo de aquellos que vivieron y que ahora no están. Nadie supo jamás de su existencia. Nadie los lloró cuando desaparecieron. Sólo yo los recuerdo pero¿por cuánto tiempo?_

_Tiempo. ¡Qué extenso y rápido nos parecía en nuestra juventud! Un tiempo del que pensamos que jamás disfrutaríamos como el resto de los mortales. Con la muerte siempre al acecho¿quién hubiera dicho que unos santos como nosotros, unos guerreros, vivirían más que cualquier otra persona? Mas la vida se convirtió en una trampa que encerraba a la muerte. Una muerte más segura y certera de lo que nunca creímos experimentar._

_Noche cerrada y oscura. Las nubes ocultan el brillo de las estrellas. Ni siquiera la voz de los grillos pone su nota de vida a este cementerio. Tumbas, lápidas, tierra removida y huesos. Eso es todo lo que queda de lo que una vez llamamos humanidad. Tras la batalla contra Hades y la destrucción del reino de los muertos, las almas de todos los seres vivos desaparecieron. ¿Acaso fueron a algún lugar o las devoró la corriente del tiempo? Nadie lo supo nunca._

_Silencio. En los años siguientes todas las voces se fueron acallando. Primero fueron los insectos. Una noche las luciérnagas dejaron de alumbrar. Luego los pájaros silenciaron para siempre sus cantos. Poco a poco, todos los animales del planeta fueron muriendo. Ya sin posibilidad de renacer, la nada los absorbió. _

_Amanecer. Los todavía cálidos rayos del sol se reflejan en lo que una vez fue una ciudad rebosante de vida. Ahora, ni siquiera la hierba puede hacer suyas estas ruinas. Camino descalzo sobre los restos del cemento abrasador y sólo un sentimiento tiene cabida en mi alma… _

_Tristeza. Tras las plantas y animales, les llegó el turno a las personas. La fuente de la vida se había secado y, con ella, todas las almas que esperaban su reencarnación. Nunca nacieron más niños. _

_Desesperación. Seiya fue el más afortunado de nosotros. Muerto en el hades, nunca tuvo que presenciar este horrible espectáculo. Sangre, muerte, dolor, destrucción, violencia... La caja de Pandora había sido abierta y en esta ocasión no había nadie que volviera a cerrarla. Como si los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis cabalgaran sobre sus raudos corceles recorriendo la Tierra, así se fue extinguiendo la raza humana. Como si nunca hubiera existido. _

_Soledad. De toda la vida que una vez pobló nuestro mundo, sólo quedamos nosotros. Ése fue nuestro castigo por desequilibrar la balanza. Tuvimos que presenciarlo todo y sufrir nuestra impotencia. Plantas, animales, humanos y, finalmente, Athena... Sí, también ella desapareció una noche. A la mañana siguiente, fue como si todos nuestros recuerdos sólo formaran parte de un triste y lúgubre sueño._

_Santuario. Medio día. Los rayos del sol caen implacables sobre la estatua de la que una vez fue nuestra diosa. A veces parece que todavía me esté observando. Pero el Olimpo está tan vacío como hoy lo están estos doce templos. _

_Desesperación. Pasaron los años y, poco a poco, los santos de Athena que quedamos fuimos muriendo. Nuestra resistencia sobrehumana nos prolongó la vida… ¿O debería llamarla agonía? Así definió mi hermano a nuestra "nueva" existencia. Sólo quedamos cuatro. Los cuatro jinetes que trajimos el apocalipsis a este mundo sin pretenderlo. Hasta que las Parcas también cortaron los débiles hilos de nuestras vidas. Las Parcas... Bonito eufemismo para ocultar que nos suicidamos. Estábamos tan preparados para morir, que no supimos vivir. _

_Cabo Sunion. Crepúsculo. _

_Sueño. Estas rotas columnas fueron los únicos testigos de sus últimos momentos de vida. El veneno puede ser muy efectivo y rápido..., salvo para mí. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero volví a la vida al igual que había hecho antes tantas veces. La diferencia es que, a mi vuelta, estaba solo. Sé que es absurdo, pero enterré los cuerpos de mis hermanos. Al mirar a Shun pensé si no hubiera sido mejor acabar con su vida cuando él me la ofreció. El espíritu de Hades no habría muerto y la vida tendría una nueva oportunidad. Pero lo único que sé es que, si volviera atrás en el tiempo, contendría nuevamente mi golpe._

_Realmente ya nada importan estas reflexiones. Lo que el veneno no ha logrado, lo conseguirá una espada, la de la constelación de Libra, que quedó abandonada hace ya tantos años._

_...dolor. Siento como la sangre sale de mi cuerpo. Mis párpados se vuelven cada vez más pesados. El fin está próximo. ¡Qué ironía! A pesar de todo cuanto he visto, todavía me pregunto si volveremos a existir._

_Luna llena. Su luz se refleja en las ruinas de un promontorio. Junto a ellas, un cuerpo yace inerte atravesado por una espada. Fue el último de su estirpe. _

_Olvido._

Fin 


End file.
